Endless Love
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Terlalu ingin melindungi Kagura semenjak kematian Kouka, Kamui malah membiarkan obsesinya menggelapkan matanya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda, yang salah./Kamukagu/ONESHOOT/DLDR/Kebanyakan Dialog/Summary Payah/My First Gintama Fanfiction/WARN INSIDE! R&R?


**ENDLESS LOVE**

 **yumeiko21 fumasaki**

 **Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Kamui x Kagura**

 **WARN: Incest!/Typos/OOC/Kebanyakan Dialog/Ngawur/Ending Ngasal**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **No Flames.**

 **Kenapa bersetting di kerajaan? Karena fiksi ini terinspirasi dari ending Gintama Rakuyo Arc, dimana disana ada pic keluarga Kagura yang lengkap dengan pakaian ala kekaisaran gitu. Keluarga yang bahagia, tapi kematian Kouka mengubah segalanya. Miris.**

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENAM TAHUN LALU**

" _Kau cantik, Kagura... berapa usiamu kini?"_

 _Sang Ratu mengusap pipi pucat anak bungsunya dengan jari-jari kurus yang lebih pucat. Mata_ emerald _nya redup, selalu. Namun senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah tirusnya. Ratu tak pernah meninggalkan kasur, dan kedua anak-anaknya akan selalu ada disana untuk menemani nya. Putra dan Putri Mahkota, calon Raja dan Ratu bagi Kerajaan Yato._

" _Mami, usia Kagura telah mencapai 12 tahun"_

" _Kagura cantik karena mami menurunkan kecantikan itu padanya."_

 _Suara lain menyusup terdengar di telinga, setelah suara kecil khas milik Putri Kagura. Tidak seperti adiknya, Kamui tidak pernah berdiri di sisi kasur. Ia tak pernah banar-benar berdiri dekat Ibunya atau itu akan membuat hatinya hancur. Kagura selalu yang paling dekat dengan Sang Ratu, tentu saja karena mereka sama-sama perempuan. Meski adiknya tersebut sebenarnya tidak mau berdiri dengan sikap formal selayaknya dihadapan Ratu dan ingin ikut naik keatas kasur memeluk Ratu, ia tetap melaksanakannya. Sopan santun dan tata krama sangat dijunjung tinggi di Kerajaan ini._

" _Ahh, mendekatlah Kamui" Ratu Kouka melambai-lambaikan jemarinya dengan lambat._

 _Kamui lebih mendekat, namun tidak benar-benar dekat. Ia hanya berdiri dibelakang Kagura yang mungil. Usia Kamui saat ini sudah 17 tahun. Usia yang telah matang baginya untuk mengajukan diri menggantikan Raja._

" _Kau akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang bijak, di sisi kakakmu, lalu kelak di sisi Raja yang akan meminangmu menjadi pendampingnya. Menjadi panutan bagi rakyatmu kelak, Kagura."Kouka meraih Mahkota yang terletak di atas_ buffet _disampingnya._

 _Kagura menggeleng, meremas jemari panjang yang tinggal tulang tersebut._

" _Mami tetap Ratu yang paling hebat. Kagura lebih suka jika Mami yang memakai mahkotanya."_

" _Seberapa sukapun Kagura ketika Mami duduk disamping Papi, Kagura akan tetap menggantikan mami, secepatnya. Kagura lebih cantik dari mami ketika memakai gaun dan mahkota."_

 _Kagura kecil membisu, bulir-bulir airmata menetes dari kelopak mata indahnya. Kini manik biru cerah tersebut buram digenangi airmata. Dibelakangnya Kamui membuang muka, tidak ingin menyaksikan situasi yang seolah mencengkram jantungnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah Pangeran, calon Raja yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan oranglain menyaksikan sisi lemahnya. Sial! Disaat-saat seperti ini, ayahnya tak ada di sisi ibunya, ia sedang berperang melawan pemberontakan, sesuatu yang masih tidak—belum dimengerti Kamui._

" _Kagura, berjanjilah satu hal pada mami."_

" _Jangan pernah menangis, kepada siapapun itu. Kecuali jika kau sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KERAJAAN YATO, MASA SEKARANG.**

"Kekaisaran Kumo mengajukan permintaan untuk mengirimkan ratusan buruh demi membantu kelancaran panen mereka. Sebagian rakyat disana terserang wabah musim panas."

"Sapi-sapi kita telah selesai dipanen dan jumlah susu yang berhasil diperah di seluruh desa kerajaan mencapai hingga 2000 liter."

"Desa A mengalami gagal panen gandum karena tiba-tiba badai menghantam ladang mereka. Perlu beberapa bulan untuk membajak 200 hektar lahan yang porak-poranda."

"Puluhan rakyat di Desa E mengadakan pemberontakan minta diturunkan uang pajak, mereka mengklaim tanah di desa itu hanya bisa ditumbuhi satu macam tanaman saja dan kini harga tanaman tersebut sangat murah di pasaran."

"Kamui- _dono_ , penjaga gerbang selatan kerajaan memergoki _Hime-sama_ yang berusaha melarikan diri dengan cara memanjat pembatas benteng istana."

 **BRAKKKK**

Kamui menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dari sekian banyak kasus hasil pengamatan yang dilaporkan oleh pejabat-pejabat kerajaan, laporan terakhir sukses membuat darahnya naik ke kepala dan mendidih. Meski begitu ia tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan mata biru cerahnya dibalik kelopak mata.

Kamui masih tersenyum. "Dimana Kagura saat ini?"

"Ia masih di Kastil Selatan, para penjaga bersama para dayang menjaganya untuk tidak kabur. Sebab meski telah dipergoki, beliau masih tetap keukeuh memberontak untuk pergi."

"Abuto, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan menjemput Putri Kagura ke Kastil Selatan. Diskusikan masalah tadi dan cari jalan keluar terbaiknya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Kamui langsung berdiri, merapikan dan menepuk-nepuk jubah tebalnya lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar yang langsung diikuti oleh dua orang pengawal Raja. Pengawal pintu langsung membukakan lebar-lebar daun pintu besar tersebut sebagai jalan bagi Sang Raja. Menyerahkan tugas pertemuan ini kepada sang Perdana Menteri yang telah dipercaya sebagai tangan kanannya.

Tugas apapun yang sedang dihadapinya sebagai seorang Raja, Kamui tidak pernah mengesampingkan sesuatu apapun yang menyangkut dengan Putri Mahkota, Kagura. Ia akan menomorsatukan adiknya tersebut tanpa takut melalaikan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang Raja, karena ia memiliki Abuto yang dapat diandalkan untuk menuntaskan semua pekerjaan tersebut. Kesetiaannya? Jangan bercanda, Abuto mungkin rela menukar nyawanya demi sebuah hal sepele yang diinginkan Kamui.

Entah sejak kapan ini dimulai, namun setahun semenjak kematian Kouka, Kamui mengasingkan Kankou ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari peradaban dan menggantikan tahtanya. Ia dilantik menjadi Raja tepat diumurnya yang ke 18 tahun. Alasannya mengasingkan Sang Raja? Selepas kepulangan Kankou dari medan perang, Kouka sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka selama 2 bulan lamanya. Kankou yang tak ada di sisi Kouka saat ia meninggal mulai dihantui rasa bersalah. Setahun kemudian Kankou depresi, kerajaan mereka sempat terbengkalai. Tabib istana menyarankan agar Sang Raja dipindahkan ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari kericuhan, dan karena itulah Kamui mengasingkan Sang Raja untuk merebut tahtanya sekalian.

Keputusan Kamui itu sempat ditentang habis-habisan oleh Kagura, dan gadis itu lebih memilih pergi bersama ayahnya jika memang keputusan Kamui adalah mutlak. Pendapat itu hanya ditanggapi Kamui dengan mengurung Kagura di kamarnya selama seminggu penuh. Itu dulu, ketika Kagura berumur 13 tahun, ketika Kamui masih memandangnya sebagai _Baka Imouto._ Lalu sekarang bagaimana rupanya Kagura di pandangan Kamui?

Kini Kamui telah mencapai umur 24 tahun, dan Kagura 19 tahun. Awalnya biasa saja, namun Kagura semakin bertumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa. Dan semakin matang umurnya, maka semakin mirip pula ia dengan Ibunya. Kamui sangat menyayangi Ibunya, dan kepergiannya membuat Kamui nyaris gila jika ia tidak mempertahankan ambisinya. Kouka adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Kamui, disaat Kankou dan Kagura terasa jauh darinya.

Dan kini ia mendapati sosok yang sama persis seperti Kouka, baik rambut, mata, tubuh, bahkan suaranya. Seolah Kagura adalah reinkarnasi dari Kouka. Hal itu membuat Kamui seolah tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, dan tanpa sadar ia telah membiarkan obsesi menggelapkan matanya. Ia terlalu melindungi Kagura dan menyayanginya terlampau berlebihan sehingga kini ia menyayangi Kagura lebih dari sekedar adiknya, meskipun dirinya masih tidak sadar akan perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya.

Ia tidak tertarik untuk mencari Ratu yang akan mendampinginya memerintah kerajaan. Berbagai Kerajaan dan Kekaisaran dari luar berlomba-lomba mengajukan kerja sama untuk berikutnya menarik hati Raja muda nan tampan tersebut. Tidak sedikit juga ia menolak lamaran dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangganya, dengan putri-putri yang cantik tentunya. Hal itu masih tidak diketahuinya, apa alasan ia menolak lamaran-lamaran tersebut? Terkadang ia menyangkal dengan alasan ingin berfokus dulu menyejahterakan rakyatnya dan memajukan kerajaannya, sehingga urusan cinta dapat dikesampingkan dulu. Namun benarkah itu?

"Maafkan kami, _Hime-sama._ Kami tidak mendapat izin dari Yang Mulia untuk membiarkan anda melewati perbatasan wilayah istana kerajaan."

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main! Aku tidak akan kabur!"

"Kami tetap tidak bisa menuruti permintaan _Hime-sama_. Kami akan menunggu perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia."

"Ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Putri. Lepaskan aku atau _Aniue-sama_ akan menghukum kalian semua.".

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi desa terdekat kerajaan! Apa salah jika seorang calon Ratu mengenal rakyatnya lebih dekat? Kalian terlalu berlebihan!" ujarnya lagi.

Kamui mendengar semua percakapan itu, bagaimana nada jengkel Kagura terdengar di setiap kalimatnya untuk meyakinkan para pengawal agar membiarkan ia pergi ke luar istana.

"Seorang calon Ratu tidak akan mengunjungi rakyatnya dengan cara memanjat pagar istana, _Hime-sama."_

Kagura menoleh kearah Kamui yang datang bersama rombongan pengawalnya. Senyuman khas itu terukir di wajahnya, senyum bodoh seperti biasa, memuakkan. Kagura terdiam, berusaha untuk menjaga sopan-santun dan tata-krama terutama di hadapan para pengawal dan dayang-dayang istana.

Kamui memberi isyarat para pengawal untuk membawa Kagura mengikuti ke ruangannya. Selanjutnya gadis itu digiring dengan dua orang pengawal dengan senjata tombak mereka di kiri kanan Kagura, dan dua orang lagi di belakangnya. Sementara Kamui berjalan didepannya.

Kamui menutup pintu ruangan paling mewah di istana itu setelah semua pengawal dan dayang-dayang pergi. Tentu saja karena ruangan itu adalah ruangan pribadi milik Kamui, dengan kata lain, tempat kediaman Sang Raja. Hanya Kagura lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau masih suka berbuat ceroboh. Bagaimana jika kelak kau diangkat menjadi Ratu?" tanya Kamui dingin.

Kagura melempar tatapannya, saat berhadapan langsung dengan Raja ia tidak boleh melupakan tata krama dan membuang muka begitu saja saat Raja sedang berbicara, meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rakyatku dan melihat mereka dari dekat." Balas Kagura, datar. Matanya menatap ujung sepatunya.

" _Tuan Putri!_ Tatap mata lawan bicaramu saat sedang berbincang, terutama pada _Raja"_

Kagura tersentak, ia buru-buru menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap Kamui. Mata mereka bertemu. Dua pasang mata yang sama.

"Apa salah jika seorang Putri ingin mengenal rakyatnya lebih jauh?"

"Pergi keluar sana itu bukanlah tugas kita, pekerjaan itu sudah ada yang mengurusnya. Bagian kita hanya harus mengatur segalanya dari sini. Kita adalah otak dari semua ini."

Kagura terdiam lagi, bimbang.

"Seharusnya aku memberimu pelajaran tambahan bersama penasehat kerajaan, selama tiga bulan penuh"

Mata Kagura membulat. Ia pernah mengalaminya, diasingkan di kuil istana bersama para dayang dan penasehat kerajaan yang membual mengenai ini dan itu segala macam peraturan. Memarahi Kagura apapun yang dilakukannya, mengajarkan tata krama yang kelewat tidak masuk akal mulai dari cara makan, mengunyah, minum, menelan air, berbicara, tersenyum, berkedip, tidur, berpakaian, berjalan, bahkan buang air! Selama satu bulan, dikunci diruangan yang sama bersama Penasehat Kerajaan yang kolot, dan itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Dan kali ini apa? Tiga bulan penuh? _Holy shit!_ Yang benar saja.

"Dan kali ini tanpa dayang."

Kalimat terakhir semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Kagura menautkan kedua alisnya, ekspresinya seolah 'Apa-apaan ini?'. Meski pernah diajarkan di kuil bahwa menautkan kedua alis didepan orang yang berpengaruh adalah semacam bentuk penghinaan karena dianggap merendahkan martabat orang yang berbicara.

"Aku menolaknya Kamui _."_

Kagura menyela dengan tegas, bila diluar sana ia harus memanggil Raja sebagaimana rakyat lainnya memanggilnya, maka beda lagi jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Ia sudah tahu mengenai semua aturan-aturan itu, tidak perlu memaksanya untuk membiasakan diri melakukan semua tradisi itu.

Kamui masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Ia sangat hemat sekali dalam berekspresi. "Kau sudah berani menentang?"

"Alasannya karena aku sudah pernah mengalami itu, dicekcoki dengan segala peraturan sebagai seorang calon Ratu, selama sebulan penuh. Ku pikir itu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran, jadi tidak perlu ada pengulangan. Itu akan banyak menghabiskan waktu." nadanya berubah menjadi sangat formal, tegas dan datar.

Kamui tersenyum lagi, seperti biasanya. "Kalau begitu, jika kau mau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi, dan kejadian ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, aku tidak akan mengirimmu kesana _Bakagura_."

"Aku Kagura, sebagai Putri Mahkota dari Kerajaan Yato, akan berjanji untuk tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang disengaja lagi di sepanjang sisa hidupku. Dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ini janjiku."

Kagura mengikrarkan janjinya dengan mantap didepan Kamui. Baginya ini hanyalah sekedar formalitas belaka sehingga ia tak perlu merasa gentar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukuman pengganti atas perbuatan cerobohmu hari ini, maka kau akan tetap dikurung, tapi didalam ruangan ini. _Bersamaku._ "

Mata biru Kagura membulat untuk beberapa detik, sampai Kamui meninggalkannya terpaku di titik tengah ruangan besar itu.

"Oh dan satu hal lagi." Kamui kembali menghampiri Kagura yang masih berada di posisi semula. "kau ada disini untuk menjadi _Pelayan pribadiku._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mudah hidup sebagai anggota dari Kerajaan, terutama bila kau adalah seorang Putri seperti Kagura. Yang harus melaksanakan ini, itu. Bersikap sesuai dengan tata krama ini dan itu. Segala macam hal harus diatur. Semasa Kagura kecil dulu, Maminya tidak pernah bersikap seketat itu padanya. Ia menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang bebas dan ceria. Hingga setelah kematian mami, tanggungjawab pengurusnya diserahkan pada Kamui, dan Kamui menyerahkannya pada Penasehat Kerajaan yang sangat ketat dalam hal sekecil apapun.

"Kagura. ambilkan aku anggur." Titah Kamui.

Kagura menuangkan segelas cairan merah pekat kedalam gelas, dan menyodorkannya pada Kamui. Tapi laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang itu menolaknya.

"Kali ini aku ingin buah anggur, bukan sirup anggur." Tolaknya.

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Kagura, Kamui memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjadikannya sebagai babu. Padahal sebentar lagi Kagura akan dilantik untuk menjadi Ratu. ia seharusnya menjadi Ratu di kerajaan lain, ketika seorang Raja atau Pangeran akan mempersuntingnya. Namun Kamui tidak pernah mengizinkan Kagura untuk menampakkan diri. Bila ada kunjungan dari kerajaan lain, Kagura akan dikunci di kamarnya, bersama pengawal-pengawal yang menyegel pintunya. Tidak ada kerajaan yang tahu bahwa Kerajaan Yato memiliki seorang Putri Mahkota cantik yang siap dilamar. Bila Kagura dilantik menjadi Ratu, maka berita ini akan menyebar ke seluruh kerajaan yang ada di daratan Edo, dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk menunggu kedatangan Pangerannya.

"Kamui, kapan aku dilantik menjadi Ratu?"

Tanya Kagura sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang buah anggur segar yang masih bergerombol di tangkainya.

"Ketika kau sudah siap." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Aku sudah siap. Sedari dulu aku selalu siap."

"Kau ambisius sekali. Padahal tidak mudah mengemban tanggungjawab sebagai Ratu."

"Aku hanya akan berstatus Ratu sebagai pendampingmu. Lagipula kau yang akan mengerjakan seluruh tugas seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku diakui, dan secepatnya kerajaan lain akan melamarku."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Ratu." balas Kamui dingin.

Kagura menatapnya, tampak tidak terima. "Karena aku akan dipersunting Kerajaan lain?" tanyanya datar.

Kamui tercekat. Apa yang membuatnya enggan mengakui? Sebagian dari dirinya memang merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan bahwa secepatnya kerajaan lain akan melamar Kagura jika ia diangkat menjadi Ratu. jika memang begitu keadaanya, sampai kapanpun Kamui tidak akan menobatkan Kagura sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Yato, menyembunyikan keberadaan Kagura selama umur hidupnya pun ia tak keberatan, asalkan jangan ada yang merebut Kagura darinya, jangan pernah ada yang mengambil Kagura dari sisinya.

"Bukan. Tapi mengenai 'tetap aku yang akan mengerjakan seluruh tugas seperti sebelumnya'."

Kamui memberikan alasan yang berbeda. Ia masih belum bisa untuk mengakui.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mencari pendamping. Kau selalu menolak lamaran-lamaran para Raja lain yang menginginkanmu bersanding dengan putri mereka. Jika kau menolak semuanya, takkan ada lagi Putri yang mau menjadi Ratumu. Menjilat ludah sendiri itu sangat memalukan."

"Aku memang tidak butuh mereka. Tidak perlu ada putri lain, karena apa yang aku inginkan sudah ada. Disini."

Kagura tidak sempat menangkap ekspresi Kamui, namun hatinya berdebar. Apakah Kamui memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu wanita di istana ini? Apakah mereka adalah para dayang? Kamui yang menyaksikan diamnya Kagura mulai khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu mencerna apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh Raja tersebut.

"Kagura."

Kagura menoleh, Kamui memisahkan sebutir anggur dari tangkainya, melemparnya ke udara sebelum menangkap dengan mulutnya sendiri. Meskipun diluar ia terlihat sebagai Raja yang sangat bijak dan berwibawa, ia tetaplah seseorang yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain-main. Sedari kecil ia terus dilatih untuk menjadi seorang Raja yang baik bagi rakyatnya, dan sudah memimpin kerajaan semenjak umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun. Umur dimana seorang remaja sedang berada di puncak masa muda mereka. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, apalagi mengenal yang namanya wanita ataupun cinta. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk itu.

"Suapi aku anggur ini." Gumamnya santai dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Kagura menatap dengan anehnya. Apakah kali ini Kamui bermaksud untuk mengerjainya? Ia pura-pura acuh.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Ini perintah, atau hukumanmu akan diperpanjang seminggu lagi."

Kagura menatap tidak percaya. "Sehari bersama _Baka aniki_ saja sudah membuatku gila, bagaimana pula dengan tambahan seminggu?"

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah zona santai Kamui dan mengambil beberapa butir anggur. Saat tangan pucat itu menyodorkan ke wajah kakaknya, Kamui lagi-lagi menolak.

"Aku ingin disuapi dengan cara yang _sedikit_ berbeda." Kamui menyeringai.

Ide jahilnya _turn on._ Membuat Kagura jengah. Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya, karena Kamui adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, dan Kagura lebih sering dikurung dikamarnya entah untuk alasan apa. Namun kini Kamui seolah ingin beramah-tamah dan menghancurkan _image_ dinginnya itu, untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Kagura.

"Suapi aku dari mulut ke mulut."

Kagura membulatkan matanya, beberapa butir anggur bahkan terlepas dari jemarinya. Ia mungkin memang polos, namun ia tidak sebodoh itu. Dari mulut ke mulut artinya adalah _itu_ kan? Apakah Kamui sudah gila? Apakah rasa kesepiannya membuatnya ingin melahap adiknya sendiri?

"Ba-Bakamui!" bentak Kagura. wajahnya memerah, sedikit.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu caranya?" tanya Kamui tidak percaya.

Ia mengambil sebutir anggur dan menjepitnya diantara bibirnya. Kagura lebih tidak percaya lagi ketika tangannya ditarik paksa dan Kamui menjejalkan anggur itu ke bibirnya. Kagura amat _Shock._ Bibir mereka memang tidak bersentuhan karena anggur yang menghalangi, namun tiba-tiba Kamui menghisap anggur tersebut kedalam mulutnya, melahapnya sepenuhnya. Membuat bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Kagura lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia melotot.

Kamui mengunyah anggur dengan gigi depannya, memberikan sensasi manis karena sari anggur yang bertumpahan didalam mulutnya, ia sengaja mengeluarkan air buah tersebut agar mencapai bibir Kagura juga. Dan mereka berpagutan lama sekali karena Kamui yang menahan bahu gadis itu untuk tidak bergerak. Pagutan itu tentu terasa manis dan berasa anggur, lebih memabukkan daripada meminum segelas sirup anggur.

"Aku berani taruhan bahwa itu yang pertama kalinya bagimu."

Kamui berujar santai ketika ciuman itu berakhir, meninggalkan bekas basah dibibir Kagura yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Apakah Kamui melakukan ini untuk mengerjainya?

" _Aho_ Kamui! A-apakah kau melakukan ini hanya untuk mengerjaiku!?" bentak Kagura.

Kamui tersenyum lagi, senyuman khasnya. "Tidak juga. Aku selalu ingin mencoba ini sedari dulu. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu sirup anggur lagi maupun cawannya. Karena kini aku sudah menemukan cara baru untuk merasakan sari anggur, beserta _cawan istimewanya._ "

Kagura merinding seketika ditempatnya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Kepala dan wajahnya terasa panas, bahkan denyutan jantungnya terdengar sampai ke kepala. Apakah karena ia yang memang tidak pernah bergaul dengan pria manapun selain Kamui sehingga membuatnya berhalusinasi mengenai apa yang terjadi barusan? Ataukah Kamui memang terobsesi dengannya? Sedari kecil mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu di istana, membuat keduanya tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki ataupun wanita yang lain. Secara tidak sadar hal ini menjadikan pandangan Kamui hanya bertumpu pada Kagura seorang. Kamui tidak pernah menganggap wanita lain selain Kagura seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hime-sama_ , apakah ada yang mengganggu pikir anda?" seorang dayang menghampiri Kagura yang termenung di sebuah pondok kecil di pekarangan istana. Ia masih sering memikirkan kejadian itu.

" _Ne,_ Bagaimana jika ada seorang laki-laki yang menciummu? Apa artinya itu?"

Dayangnya tersenyum, "Itu artinya ia menyayangi kita, _Hime-sama._ ".

Kagura sudah tau bahwa Kamui menyayanginya, ia pun juga begitu. Tapi jawaban tersebut kurang memuaskan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sacchan. Ciumannya lebih jauh lagi, bukan hanya di kening, pipi ataupun punggung tangan."

"Apakah maksud Kagura- _sama_... di daerah yang lain?"

Kagura mengangguk. Hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan selain opsi yang telah disebutkan diatas, yang tidak disebutkan Kagura hanyalah bibir, dada dan bagian lain—eh tidak mungkin!

"Itu bisa berarti tanda cinta atau nafsu, namun jika di dada itu artinya ciuman nafsu."

"E-eeehh? Kenapa c-ciuman di dada? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya!"

Wajah Kagura memerah, ia salah tingkah.

"Ah maaf, itu berarti... apakah di bibir?" Sacchan tertawa kecil. Kagura mengangguk.

"Apakah itu ciuman persaudaraan?" tanya Kagura lagi dengan polosnya.

"Kurasa tidak, saudara tidak mencium di bibir."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kagura lebih sering lagi berada di kamar Kamui, menemaninya mengisi pekerjaan. Tentunya Kagura tau mengenai arti dari ciuman itu, namun ia berusaha berpikir positif, toh Kamui tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Mungkin saat itu ia sedang iseng. Kagura juga tidak keberatan dipanggil ke ruangannya, karena ia memang selalu kesepian dan butuh teman mengobrol yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada para dayangnya. Malam itu Kamui memanggilnya untuk suatu urusan yang berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar menemani waktu luangnya.

"Kagura, apakah kau ingin segera menjadi Ratu?"

"Aku ingin, supaya aku bisa membantu _Aniue_ memimpin Kerajaan."

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran untuk membantu pekerjaanku?"

Kagura mengangguk singkat. Ia pikir tugas Ratu memang membantu tugas Raja, selain menemani dan mendampingi Raja tentunya.

"Kita akan segera mulai upacara penobatan."

"E-eeh? Kapan?"

"Sesegera mungkin saat kau sudah siap."

Kagura tampak berbinar-binar. Antusiasme nya memberikan ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya. Kamui mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Namun kali ini ia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik titah Kamui untuk segera menggelar upacara penobatan, ada rencana tersembunyi yang telah dipikirkannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Rencana untuk membuat peraturan bahwa setelah Kagura resmi menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Yato, maka tidak ada yang boleh meminang Kagura lagi. Karena Kagura akan menjadi Ratunya untuk seterusnya. Seperti kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang meminang seorang Putri untuk disandingkan dengan Raja mereka, maka selanjutnya Putri tersebut akan menjadi pendamping sehidup semati bagi Sang Raja. Hal itu berlaku juga bagi Kamui setelah Kagura resmi menjadi Ratunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang Istana Kerajaan Yato terbuka di semua sisi, para rakyat berdatangan dari penjuru desa yang mencakup wilayah kerajaan Yato. Akan ada makan besar untuk memeriahkan upacara penobatan Ratu mereka. Kini mereka resmi memiliki Raja dan Ratu, meskipun mungkin Ratu kali ini hanya menjabat untuk sementara karena Sang Ratu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik dari Sang Raja. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh rakyat dan para perwakilan dari Kerajaan lain.

"Rakyat sangat antusias dengan acara ini. Mereka menyambut Ratu baru dengan tangan terbuka."

"Bagus. Ini adalah titah langsung dari Kagura- _sama_ yang memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta rakyat untuk memeriahkan acara."

Kagura berdiri di balkon depan istana, menghadap langsung pada rakyat yang bersorak-sorak meriah. Entah karena antusias dengan Kagura mereka bersorak-sorai, atau entah karena mendapat banyak jamuan dari istana.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Kagura dari belakang, itu Raja. "Yang Mulia Kagura- _sama._ Silakan melihat singgasana anda." Ujar Kamui sambil tersenyum dengan menyodorkan tangannya meminta tangan Kagura.

" _Aniue-sama._ Tidak perlu memperlakukanku begitu." Ujarnya tersipu-sipu malu.

Mereka pergi menuju singgasana yang akan menjadi tempat bertahta Kagura kedepannya, disamping Kamui. Kagura merapikan mahkotanya yang tersemat manis diantara gelungan rambut jingga miliknya. Mahkota besar milik maminya... ah ia merindukannya.

Setelah resmi dinobatkan sebagai Ratu, Kamui berinisiatif memindahkan kediaman Kagura ke dalam kediamannya, ia beralasan bahwa ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendirian terutama dengan interior kuno yang menghiasinya. Juga agar mereka lebih mudah berbagi tugas di ruang tinggal yang sama. Ide yang langsung disetujui Kagura tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamui- _dono_ , ada satu lagi surat dari Kekaisaran Shinsengumi untuk kita."

Abuto menunduk dihadapan Kamui yang sibuk membaca surat-surat dari Kerajaan lain. Kekaisaran Shinsengumi terkenal sebagai Kerajaan yang kaya akan kekayaan bumi tambangnya. Segala macam perhiasan, permata, dan material lainnya seperti tembaga dan bijih besi tertanam dibawah Kekaisaran Shinsengumi. Menjadikan Shinsengumi sebagai salah satu Kerajan terkaya dan termashyur. Seluruh Kerajaan di Edo menjalin kekerabatan dengannya karena mereka mengimpor persenjataan perang langsung dari Kekaisaran Shinsengumi. Begitu pula dengan Kerajaan Yato.

"Belakangan ini kita tidak pernah lagi mengimpor senjata-senjata dan baju zirah perang. Peralatan itu tidak perlu ditimbun terlalu banyak, peperangan hanya terjadi beratus tahun sekali. Semua Kerajaan kini sedang dalam masa pemerintahan damai."

"Bukan masalah itu, Kamui- _dono_. Mereka mengirim surat untuk mengajukan hal yang berbeda. Saya pikir ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Kerajaan kita untuk memiliki koneksi pribadi dengan Shinsengumi."

"Apa itu, Abuto?"

"Mereka mengajukan surat untuk mempersunting Kagura- _sama"_

Secepat kilat Kamui mengarahkan matanya pada sang Perdana Menteri. Seharusnya Kamui tahu bahwa Kagura seperti mutiara didasar lautan. Ia harus terus membenamkannya disana, atau manusia-manusia yang serakah itu akan berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Atau Kamui sendiri lah yang sebenarnya serakah disini?

"Dan mereka akan langsung mengadakan kunjungan ke istana. Saya dengar, Kaisar yang memimpin, usianya sebaya dengan anda."

Kamui tidak menyelesaikan pertemuan hari itu, ia langsung beringsut untuk menemui adik kesayangannya tersebut, Ratunya.

"Sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau jangan dulu berkeliaran di sekitaran istana. Aku akan menguncimu di ruanganmu."

Kagura tersentak ketika Kamui datang dengan wajah tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret pergelangan tangan Kagura untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Beberapa dayang curi-curi pandang, bingung.

" _Aniue-sama!_ Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mau dikurung lagi." Kagura menampik cekalan tangan Kamui, membantah untuk mengikutinya.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah Ratu sekarang. Ratu tidak pernah di kurung di kamar. Beda cerita ketika dirinya masih menjadi Putri dulu. Kini Kagura punya wewenang sendiri untuk mengatur maupun menyetujui. Ia adalah ratu sekarang.

"Bukankah aku kini telah menjadi ratu?! aku memiliki hak untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan bagi diriku sendiri."

"Aku berkuasa penuh untuk mencabut gelarmu _Imouto._ Terutama apabila kau membantah."

Kagura membatu. Bila Kamui sudah berbicara dengan nada intimidasi yang terasa menusuk tulang, Kagura tidak bisa berkutik. Kamui tidak pernah marah kepadanya, karena kata-katanya yang dalam dan dingin sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Kagura seolah Kamui memberinya peringatan atau hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Dan satu lagi, ini berarti hal yang serius bagi Kamui.

Saat itu Kagura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, mengangkat gaun kebesarannya yang menjuntai menyeret lantai. Di kepung para pengawal seolah dirinya adalah tahanan. Hal ini lah yang membuatnya mencoba-coba untuk melarikan diri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kagura adalah seorang Putri Mahkota, namun keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi. Bahkan bila ia berjalan-jalan keluar dari istana, tidak akan ada rakyat yang menyadari posisinya. Rakyat tidak pernah mengenalnya. Berbeda dengan Kamui yang namanya selalu dielu-elukan. Diusianya yang masih terbilang amat muda, ia telah menjadi sosok Raja yang bijak dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Namun Kagura lebih sering menghabiskan waktu didalam kamarnya, dikurung. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari Kamui untuk melakukannya, tapi ia adalah seorang tahanan di istana itu.

"Pengawal...eum bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Kagura pada salah satu pria yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya sebelum gadis itu belum benar-benar dikunci didalam kamarnya, ruangan Kamui juga.

"Apapun itu Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Setelah aku dikunci didalam, aku ingin bertemu dengan Raja secepatnya. Sampaikan pesan itu padanya."

Pengawal itu menunduk, sampai daun pintu itu menutup dan ia tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi. Kagura berjalan lesu ke daun jendela besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kediaman Kamui ini berada di lantai sembilan, sedangkan total istana mencapai 12 lantai. Tidak semua bagian di istana ini terisi. Bahkan sebagian besarnya tak berpenghuni, hanya menyisakan bilik-bilik kosong yang menyeramkan. Pemandangan yang tersuguh lewat jendela memang sangat menakjubkan, namun apa gunanya ia menatap itu setiap waktu jika tidak akan pernah melewatinya?

Daratan Edo merupakan sebuah benua besar yang dikelilingi pulau-pulau kecil. Kerajaan Yato sendiri terletak di ujungnya, sangat berdekatan dengan laut. Maka dari balik kaca jendela besar itu, ia dapat melihat hamparan laut yang luas, dengan kapal-kapal besar yang menepi di pelabuhan Kerajaan, salah satu gerbang untuk membuka akses transportasi ke Kerajaan-kerajaan lain di seberang lautan. Bumi ini luas, masih banyak tempat-tempat hebat yang tersembunyi di setiap belahannya. Harusnya dengan posisinya kini sebagai Ratu, ia bisa saja mengajukan permintaan untuk mengelilingi Edo dan mengunjungi semua Kerajaan-Kerajaan tetangga. Namun bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Mengelilingi seluruh penjuru istana saja ia belum, mengunjungi seluruh desa kecil disekeliling kerajaan saja ia tidak akan bisa. Bagaimana pula dengan berkeliling dunia?

Kagura melepas mahkotanya perlahan. Ia bercermin, ada wajah maminya disana. Terutama ketika surai jingganya digelung rapi seperti saat ini, dengan mahkota emas berlapis permata yang tersemat anggun diatas kepalanya. Penampilan khas Ratu. Kagura mengusap mahkotanya pelan, ia merindukan Ibunya, dan juga ayahnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Kagura tidak bertemu dengan papi, meskipun ia tahu bahwa mantan Raja itu masih hidup, Kamui takkan mungkin memberinya izin untuk mengunjungi tempat papinya saat ini.

Pintu dibelakangnya terbuka, lalu kembali menutup. Kagura tahu itu Kamui, namun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Kamui akan langsung datang ketika ia memanggilnya, bahkan bila kakaknya itu sedang ada acara penting sekalipun. Jika Kamui selalu memprioritaskan dirinya, pasti tidak mudah pula untuk mengabulkan pinta yang akan diajukannya, bukan?

"Aku harap kau memanggilku untuk suatu alasan yang bagus."

"Aku hanya mengetes."

Kamui mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu masih memunggunginya, menatap keluar jendela yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan diruangan itu.

"Kamui."

Kagura menyebut nama kakaknya, dengan suara datar tanpa minat. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan punggung adiknya dari tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa kau langsung datang setelah aku memanggil?"

Pria dibelakangnya masih bergeming. Berusaha menelisik kecurigaan dari nada yang dilontarkan gadis itu. "Karena itu adalah permintaanmu, Ratu."

Kagura membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap serius. "Kalau begitu, jika aku bilang aku ingin mengelilingi Edo. Apakah kau bersedia menyutujuinya?"

Kamui memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, berjalan mendekat kearah Kagura. Ekspresinya masih tenang. Tidak tampak terkejut seolah ia sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu itu takkan terjadi." Jawabnya pelan, dengan suara rendah.

Kagura memalingkan mukanya, sedikit mendengus namun dengan cara yang lebih halus. "Aku sudah menduganya."

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu masih mempertanyakannya. Sedangkan kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?"

Kagura mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau sering sekali mengurungku, _Aniue-sama_?"

Kamui mendekat, meraih dagu Kagura dan mencengkram rahangnya. Pupil matanya mengecil. Ia sedang dalam mode sadis.

"Kau tahu sebuah mutiara di dasar lautan? Kemurnian dan kecantikannya akan terus tersembunyi dari tangan-tangan kotor yang menginginkannya. Apabila kecantikannya terekspos, maka orang-orang serakah akan berebut untuk memilikinya. Seumur hidupku aku hanya punya satu yang seperti itu. Jadi aku akan tetap membenamkannya dalam lumpur di dasar lautan, untuk menjaga kecantikannya dari dunia luar yang kotor, agar tetap murni."

Kagura balas menatap dengan berani. Ia seolah menantang Kamui balik dengan tatapannya. Kamui masih mencengkram rahangnya, memaksa kedua pasang manik biru itu bertemu satu sama lain. Saling menyelami seolah ingin menembus pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau terobsesi. Semua mengetahui itu!"

Kagura tersenyum sarkas. Semua orang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Kamui terlalu posesif bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri karena kejadian di masa lalu. Dimana waktu telah merebut ibu mereka. Perlahan-lahan ketidaknormalan Kamui merambat di hatinya, ketidaknormalan karena mencintai adiknya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Semua orang mengetahui, namun mereka tutup mata akan itu. Kamui terjebak di dinding beton istana ini, menghabiskan sisa umur hidupnya terkurung dalam permainan kehidupan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia kekurangan kasih sayang sampai melakukan penyimpangan dengan mencintai saudara kandungnya.

Kagura tahu Kamui tidak mengetahui dunia luar. Ia berlagak menjadi seorang Raja yang mengatur segalanya dari atas, menggerakkan pion untuk pergi keluar dari gerbang istana demi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun di sisi lain, Kamui terlalu takut untuk menghadapi dunia luar. Ia pecundang. Ia seperti katak yang terjebak dibawah tempurung, menjadi Raja dan menguasai segalanya di dunia kecil yang ia ciptakan. Kamui kekurangan kasih sayang dari teman dan keluarga, menggelapkan matanya hingga cintanya tumbuh terlampau banyak terhadap satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa didekatnya. ia patut untuk dikasihani.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sebenarnya dilontarkannya sebagai tanda bahwa lawannya harus was-was. Ia bisa saja kehilangan kendali dan menjadi hewan buas yang menyerang siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Termasuk Kagura sekalipun. Namun untuk mangsa yang satu ini, serangannya akan sedikit _berbeda_ dari serangan yang biasa ia tujukan pada lawannya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, _Imouto_ "

"Melindungiku dari apa? Dari orang yang berusaha merebutku dari sisimu?"

Kamui bergeming yang disambut tawa mengejek oleh Kagura. gadis itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Kamui. Tidak pernah. Ia mencintai kakaknya, namun bukan cinta yang eksplisit seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang saling mencintai, namun dua orang saudara haruslah mencintai dengan batasan, bukan?

"Hanya karena kau tidak mengenal dunia luar, bukan berarti kau bisa memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda, Kamui."

Kamui lagi-lagi menatap langsung pada mata Kagura, jarinya yang mencengkram rahang gadis itu kini semakin meremasnya, membuat Kagura merasa takut untuk sejenak. Tanpa disangka Kamui menarik pinggang ramping Kagura hingga merapat padanya, dan tanpa peringatan ia mencium gadis itu. Kali ini ciuman yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar main-main seperti tempo lalu. Ciumannya dalam dan panjang, panas dan menggairahkan. Kagura melotot, berusaha melawan. Namun tubuhnya terasa lemas, untuk sekedar menutup matapun ia tidak sanggup. Tangan gadis itu menggapai dada bidang Kamui, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, namun tangan Kamui malah semakin mendorong punggung Kagura lebih dekat, hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

" _Saudara tidak mencium di bibir."_

Kamui semakin menggila, ciumannya seolah ia ingin menelan bulat-bulan bibir gadis itu. Kagura menjaga agar bibirnya tetap terkunci rapat, jangan sampai Kamui membobol pertahanannya. Tangan Kamui juga tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas bahu Kagura kuat-kuat, berusaha membuat gadis itu membuka katupan bibirnya. Ia menghisap, mengecup, menjilat, merasai sensasi manis dan memabukkan yang diciptakan dari bibir Kagura. Perutnya terasa geli, dan jantungnya seolah mau melompat mau keluar, sedangkan wajahnya panas sekali seperti terbakar.

Keduanya saling melepas setelah merasa kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin menipis. Mereka terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari maraton. Wajah keduanya benar-benar merah, seperti tomat matang. Kagura tidak habis pikir, mengapa Kamui melakukan ini padanya? Dan ia sangat benci mengakuinya, namun mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali? Mendadak udara terasa gerah.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang bisa kau pahami. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun yang pernah kau kenal, siapapun itu. Mami, ayah botak itu, siapapun tidak ada yang mencintaimu sebesar aku."

Kagura menatap nanar pada Kamui yang ekspresinya begitu dingin, membuat bulu tengkuk Kagura meremang. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa hidup dengan normal? Mengapa _baka aniki_ yang sangat menyebalkan ini kini terlihat maskulin? Kenapa jantungnya belum berhenti memompa seluruh darah ke kepalanya hingga membuatnya merasa sangat pusing?

"Kau tahu, Kagura. Aku telah mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali kau lahir ke dunia ini. Dan sampai kapanpun _cintaku takkan pernah berakhir._ Kau boleh membenciku, namun fakta bahwa kau akan terus berada di sisiku hingga akhir hayatku, tetap takkan berubah. Kau bisa bebas, tapi setelah aku mati"

Kagura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, entah setan apa yang merasukinya ia menarik kerah baju Kamui dan mulai menciumnya lagi, seperti tadi. Kamui agak terkejut dengan inisiatif Kagura, namun mereka langsung saling membalas ciuman dengan posesif, saling bertukar saliva. Malam itu Kagura lupa bahwa ia mencintai Kamui sebagai kakaknya. Namun entah sejak kapan obsesi Kamui menular kepada dirinya, ia melupakan batasan itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi jenis cinta seperti apa yang ia miliki untuk Kamui.

 _Mami,aku tidak ingin menangis lagi dihadapan siapapun itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan airmata ini lagi. Maafkan aku yang telah berdosa._

Kagura membasahi jubah di bagian dada Kamui dengan airmatanya. Kagura jatuh bersimpuh di permadani tebal yang membungkus lantai, Kamui memeluknya, mengusap-usap rambutnya, menenggelamkan wajah Kagura dipelukannya. Gadis itu tidak pernah menangis semenjak kematian Ratu Kouka. Dan kini airmata itu tumpah, sebanyak rasa sakit yang selalu ingin ia curahkan semenjak ia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi. Kamui selalu ada disana untuk menjadi ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakaknya. Ia mencintainya. Kagura tidak peduli lagi apakah ia mencintai Kamui hanya sebagai kakaknya, atau lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia sadari. Mereka telah melewati batasan itu. Lagipula saudara tidak saling berciuman di bibir? Berarti disaat yang bersamaan Kamui telah merangkap sebagai saudara dan orang lain sekaligus untuk Kagura, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal, Kagura. seperti ketika kau berjanji pada mami."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, atau Kerajaan Yato akan menemui masa keruntuhannya. Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku, menjadi Ratuku seorang."

.

.

.

.

.

Aula utama istana tampak meriah, para dayang dan pelayan berbolak-balik membawakan hidangan yang berbeda-beda untuk menjamu tamu Kerajaan. Makanan memenuhi sepanjang meja kayu yang terletak ditengah aula besar tersebut. Pembesar-pembesar kerajaan pun turut hadir untuk menyambut tamu penting mereka. Dan jangan lupa Raja dan Ratu yang duduk berdampingan.

Kaisar Okita Sougo dari Shinsengumi, bertandang bersama panglima dan beberapa orang yang dipercayakan sebagai tangan kanan dan walinya. Tujuannya? Seperti yang tertulis di surat tempo hari lalu, ia tertarik untuk mempersunting Ratu Kerajaan Yato. Sebagai tanda terikatnya kedua Kerajaan mereka, kekaisaran Shinsengumi akan memasok banyak emas dan permata sebagai hadiah bagi terjalinnya hubungan mereka.

Namun sayang, hadiah menggiurkan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kerajaan Yato, ditolak langsung oleh yang bersangkutan, Ratu Kerajaan Yato.

"Saya dengan hormat dan penuh penyesalan untuk menyampaikan berita ini, namun saya menolak lamaran ini."

Seluruh menteri dan petinggi-petinggi kerajaan memelototkan mata mereka, tidak percaya dengan keputusan gegabah Sang Ratu. Kekaisaran Shinsengumi merupakan salah satu Kerajaan yang selalu berada di masa puncak kejayaan, setidaknya sampai bahan tambang di perut bumi yang ada di wilayah kerajaan mereka sudah terkuras habis. Menolak lamaran ini berarti secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan harga diri Kaisar Shinsengumi dan dapat memutuskan hubungan timbal-balik dari kegiatan ekonomi kedua kerajaan.

Tapi Kaisar itu tampak tidak merasa dijatuhkan sama sekali. Ia masih tetap dengan ekspresi tenang, begitu pula dengan antek-anteknya.

"Yang Mulia Kagura- _sama_ , bisa jelaskan kendala yang menyebabkan anda tidak menerima lamaran ini?" Abuto buka suara, sebagai perdana menteri yang dipercayakan sepenuhnya oleh Raja, ia berhak ikut mendukung kejayaan kerajaan ini kedepannya.

Kagura tampak menimang-nimang sejenak, tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan lembut sekali "Saya telah menyukai orang lain." Sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Kamui yang sedang menyesap jamuan _ocha_ hangatnya, mencoba tersenyum seperti yang sering dilakukan Raja.

"Saya izin untuk buka suara, Yang Mulia." Seorang wanita tua yang berstatus sebagai Penasehat Kerajaan mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

Kamui mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan dengan gestur tangan, 'silakan.'

"Bukankah tidak bijak jika saat ini Yang Mulia Kagura- _sama_ lebih mementingkan egoisme dan alasan pribadi? Saya pikir sebagai seorang Ratu harus lebih condong memikirkan masa depan rakyat dan kerajaan, yang jelas-jelas telah ditawarkan oleh Kerajaan peminang?"

Kamui tersenyum seperti biasa sebagai respon untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Penasihat.

"Justru _Kagura-sama_ menolaknya memang untuk mementingkan masa depan Kerajaan, loh Otose- _baasan_. Karena bila ia menerima lamaran itu dan meninggalkan singgasana, Kerajaan Yato akan benar-benar mengalami kehancuran."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan mengimpor susu sapi segar berkualitas untuk Kekaisaran Shinsengumi. Bukankah lahan disana tidak bisa ditumbuhi rerumputan sehingga tidak bisa berternak sapi?"

Kagura mengajukan tawaran tersebut. Yang langsung dijawab oleh Kaisar dengan jawaban yang meremehkan, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, orang-orang Shinsengumi tidak meminum susu."

"Okita- _sama_ , Kuda anda telah siap untuk berangkat."

Setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih, Kaisar Okita dan anak buahnya langsung berangkat kembali ke kerajaan mereka.

"Kaisar Okita- _sama_ , bagaimana menurut anda?"

Seorang panglima bersuara, menanyakan pendapat sang Kaisar atas kunjungan pertamanya ke Kerajaan Yato.

"Menarik, semakin sulit untuk ditaklukan, semakin aku bersemangat untuk mengejarnya." Okita Sougo mengeluarkan _Smirk_ andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura menyisir rambut panjangnya didepan cermin, sedangkan Kamui mengamati dari atas kasur bulatnya. Fakta bahwa Kagura akan terus berada disampingnya sebagai Ratunya, membuatnya terlalu bersemangat. Ia bahkan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan ruangannya seolah tidak rela menjauh dari Kagura barang sedetikpun. Kamui amat mencintai Kagura, sampai bila rambutnya tak hitam lagi. Cinta ini, adalah _cinta yang tidak berujung._ Seperti bumi yang bulat, cinta Kamui tidak pernah habis, tanpa titik awal, tanpa titik penghabisan. Akan terus berputar di jalur yang sama, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Kagura. Aku ingin minum sari anggur."

Kagura menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyisir helai-helai rambut panjangnya. Ia beringsut dari meja rias dan berjalan gemulai menghampiri Sang Raja yang sedang _Haus._ Gadis itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman menggoda.

"Kau ingin minum sari anggur yang dibotol, atau yang dibibirku?"

Yang langsung di respon Kamui dengan menerkam dan _melahap_ Kagura. sepertinya dilain waktu mereka perlu untuk mendiskusikan mengenai calon penerus Kerajaan Yato, Putra Mahkota selanjutnya. Tentu saja tidak akan dibahas disini, sebab ini bukan fiksi dengan rate _mature._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Fiuhh akhirnya selese, panjang amat nih :'D Cuma bikin fic abal gini mesti bertele-tele pake alur kerajaan? Pfft. Dan judulnya bener-bener kelewat gak nyambung (saya emang paling susah buat nentuin judul #Curhat). Tapi itulah yang terpikirkan di benak saya saat menulis ini. Sebenernya saya Okikagu freak sih, tapi ketika iseng-iseng menyelam di fandom Gintama dan hanya sedikit sekali menemukan jumlah fic Kamukagu, Cuma bisa diitung pake sebelah tangan(!) jadi saya karungin dulu Okita Sougo untuk sementara, dan bila panjang umur, kita akan bertemu lagi tapi dengan Okikagu di sekuel/halah! Ya itung-itung buat ikut ngeramaikan fic Kamukagu shipper. Jadi ceritanya kemarin itu saya baca fanfic Kamukagu, tapi yang rate M, secara jiwa saya itu gakuat #PLAKK. Sumpah ini cerita ngawur banget dan asli ngarang! Saya juga merasa malu sendiri ngetikin word sebanyak ini buat cerita (yang OMG ini incest loh ya) incest. tapi yaudalah yakan, selama gak terjadi di dunia nyata, mungkin kisah incest disini masih bisa ditolerir. Dan akhirnya catatan saya malah hampir sama panjang sama ficnya sendiri T_T, padahal gaada yg baca saking ga pentingnya.

Dan selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia! =D Jangan lupa nonton Gintama Live Action! #Ganyambung

Ada beberapa adegan yang terasa familiar? Mungkin. karena penulis hebat sekalipun pasti pernah terinspirasi dari karya orang lain.

Sekuel? Review kalau ingin/gak ada!

catetan tambahan: kasian si botak diasingkan T_T


End file.
